One Piece: The Devil's Raven!
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Fem!Luffy, pairings are undecided. Genre may or may not change. Rated T for safty and more inside.
1. Episode 1 :Confrontations & Stupid Fish!

A/N. Okay, so my imagination is on overdrive currently, and filled with a lot of ideas concerning One Piece and Devil Fruits. So yeah, this is one of them, and I will try to update the remainder of my stories before the weekend is over. Luckily I only have five One Piece Fanfics left to update. Soon to be four after I post this one hopefully.

I'd like to update One Piece: Queen of the Seas today or tommorow, but I'm nervous about it, as not only is it my longest running fanfic so far, but I also haven't seen or read about the Skypeia Saga or whatever, or the Enis Lobby thing, so you could say I'm procrastinating.

Anyways, sorry if I seem to be stalling with my other fanfics, but yeah, don't worry, I'll get the remainder updated as soon as possible.

Okay enough of hearing me chatter about. Thanks in advance for reading this, and please review and tell me what you guys think, ok? Thank you!

Summary: After getting seperated from her crew during the incident in Sabaody Archipelago, Luffy winds up in a fight with the Shichibukai Jimbei, and Allied Pirate Whitey Bay. There after Luffy finds herself in a fight with the captain of the Whitebeard Pirates, which somehow winds up getting the top 4 division commanders involved. How can this happen you're wondering. Easy, Monkey D. Luffy. Let's see how the story changes with this turn of events.

Warning: Fem!Luffy with a different Devil Fruit. She will also be using guns, cause frankly I think that'd be really cool. Oh, and this is just because I thought it would be a good twist around to the story, Luffy never met Ace before, that is until the two had a run-in during the Alabasta Arc and became pretty good friends. Two haven't seen each other since. Though Ace occasionally keeps track of how much chaos the rookie pirate has caused since their first meeting.

Devil Fruit based off of my all time favorite Digimon, Beelzemon. No this is not a crossover between the two animes, I don't think it'd be possible for the two to work like that, but you never know. Anyways, enjoy! And sorry if the summary sucks. Oh, and Luffy is 15 in this.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: Seperation and Stupid Fishsticks!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Unnamed Island in New World-<strong>

A young, 15 year old girl was walking through the forest, her black hight tops causing the smaller, fallen branches on the ground to snap under her weight. She wore a bright red shirt with the Jolly Roger for the pirate crew she led, and black cargo capris. Her socks were always too big for her, so they kinda piled up around her ankles. In her hand was a torn, black jacket, her favorite, shredded beyond her skills of repair. Wrapped around her waist were two belts, secured in a way that they would not fall off, but also so that they sagged slightly at either side of her. They were tarnished from long hard battles alongside the girl's nakama in the past, and held her twin pistols. Her hair was jet-black, and left to fall down to her butt, never having gotten in her way before, and seeing no neccesity in cutting it short. Placed on her head, and shadowing her brown eyes, was a straw hat.

"Well this sucks..." She stated as she lept over a rather large root from an even bigger tree. She had gotten seperated from her crew, and she doubted they could be found anywhere on the island she was on right now. She had already done a rather thorough search of it from the air. She was miffed about being left alone, and really didn't like that Shichibukai for attacking her crew like he had. She wasworried about them, having absolutely no knowledge of their current conditions, or where-a-bouts. She couldn't help but worry about them. She needed to get stronger so that it never happened again, her and her crew. "Ok, it's official. I HATE Shichibukai!" she yelled out as she finally came to a clearing.

"Well now that's your opinion." the girl jumped in surprise at the voice, having not noticed that anyone was there before then, and looked about. She quickly took notice of a fishman, a big one at that. Standing next to him was a tall, beautiful woman who could only be described as ice and snow personified.

"Who the he-"

"Now now. Ladies should swear, it's unbecoming." the older woman stated smugly. The girl narrowed her eyes warningly as her hands reached for the guns in her belts.

"Shut up you! Who the hell are you two! I thought this island was deserted!" The woman just raised a curious eyebrow, as the fishman responded,

"I am Jimbei, this young woman here is the "Ice Witch" Whitey Bay. We're are pirates, same as you." The girl raised an eyebrow, becoming even more wary of the two.

"Oh? And how do you figure that, huh?" The woman, Whitey Bay, spoke up, her tone seeping with amusement,

"Simple. Your wanted poster." she brought out said piece of crinkled paper, showing it for all, if there were any others, to see. "'Wanted: Dead or Alive, Monkey D. 'Straw Hat' Luffy, also known as the 'the Devil's Raven". Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, and only at age 15, she has a bounty of over 300 million beri. Quite the trouble maker aren't you?" The woman seemed amused even more about the information as she tucked the wanted poster carrying the pirate captain in front of them's picture. Luffy was now completely on guard.

Now they may have been pirates as they had said, but even pirates would go for bounties when it fit their agenda. Especially if they were out to become Shichibukai. Capturing high level pirates with decent bounties, like Luffy, was sure to get them into the position. Since she had last heard, the spot that Crocodile had left after she had confronted and beat him was still empty, and had yet to be filled. Which meant that catching someone with a bounty like hers was sure to get them noticed.

"So what do you want?" The woman seemed thoughtful before answering,

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm just here to visit a fellow ally and friend." Luffy still hadn't stopped looking like she was about to force someone into a good impression of swiss cheese.

"Hey now! We're not here to fight, besides, I doubt you're in any condition to fight..." Jimbei tried to calm the girl down. Upon closer inspection, she was covered in scratches and bruises, and her shirt was torn slightly in various places on her lower torso.

"Hmm, yeah. I don't think it would be a good idea to fight. Especially when your outnumbered two to one, and your crews not present to save you." The woman was acting rather smug, and Jimbei had to sigh. The woman was unintentionally instigating the girl into fighting them. That was the last thing either of them wanted or needed. The problem was, as unfortunate as it was, it worked.

Luffy growled as she drew both guns, Whitey Bay having tap danced and smiled over her last nerve.

"That's it! I've had it! How about I wipe that smirk right off that pretty little face of yours?" And with that declaration, she fired at the two, aiming more toward Whitey Bay then her companion, who had really done nothing wrong but try to keep a fight from breaking out.

The two dodged, only for Whitey Bay to get caught in the shoulder with a well-aimed bullet from the girl, who was appearently more skilled with a gun then they had originally thought. The second bullet had missed her head by a about an inch. She wasn't aiming to kill anyone, she just didn't like Whitey Bay's attitude. Her's was probably just as bad though at the moment, but she had the decency to not look when talking to strangers, especially when one such stranger just shot her in the shoulder.

Luffy didn't fire again, preferring to wait and see if they would retaliate as they both landed. Whitey Bay was clutching at her shoulder, blood slipping through her fingers as she scowled at the pirate captain in front of her.

"Stupid BRAT!" Whitey Bay charged at the girl despite the injury which left her shoulder out of use at the moment. She drew a saber and immediately proceeded to try and take Luffy's head off. Luffy jumped back, but seeing that Whitey Bay had a longer reach with the sword then she originally thought, and had to use both guns to stop the blades path.

Whitey Bay growled in an upset manner,

"Hey! Don't go growling at me you crazy lady! I'm not the one who instigated a fight! Don't go starting something you're not prepared for!" Luffy declared angrily as she kicked the enraged woman back to her friend.

"Whitey Bay! Please stop this! You're already injured! You don't need to go trying to win a fight when you're losing blood! You'll just pass out!" The woman growled as she shoved Jimbei off of her, though she wasn't violent about it, a sign that she obviously considered the man a friend, but was not about to listen to his advice.

"No! That brat needs to learn some respect for her superiors! Beating all those Marines and famous Pirates seems to have given her a big head!" She stood up fully, wincing as her injured shoulder started to protest to any and all of Whitey Bay's sudden movements. "If you don't want me to pass out before I win, then help me out! Otherwise stay out of the way!" She lunged at the young captain again.

"Fine. But remember Whitey Bay. You're the one who started this, so don't go getting angry if she manages to bring you down." He got into a fighting stance and began firing off water infused attacks. Luffy used her unnaturally high speed to dodge the oncoming onslaught from the now two forces opposing her currently.

Luffy decided to focus on outlasting them, rather then head-on beatings, as it was only a matter of time until Whitey Bay lost enough blood to pass out. Then the remaining two could stop fighting and treat the stubborn woman's injuries.

* * *

><p><strong>Several Days Later-<strong>

Whitey Bay was still standing, having used a quick fix to stop the flow of blood from her injury so she could continue the fight. So was Jimbei, but both were now exhausted. The same could be said for their current foe in battle.

Monkey D. Luffy's bounty did the 15 year old no justice, as not only had she fought both Whitey Bay, a well known pirate in New World, the sea in which their current location lay, but Jimbei, a powerful Shichibukai at same time. And she was injured from a previous battle no less. The two allies were running on just adrenaline alone to keep them standing on their feet and battle ready, but even that lasted only so long. And both were at their limits now. They had no idea about the girl apposing them, who was still only panting, and had yet to use the Devil Fruit abilities that had gifted her with her second alias; "The Devil's Raven". Supposedly it was another Mythical Zoan, like a certain commander of the Whitebeard Pirates that they knew personally, and fleet admiral for the Marines.

But they couldn't be sure if they could win anylonger. The girl was definitely stronger then the marines had specified. She was definitely worthy of a much higher bounty then she already had. After all, according to news at least three days before her arrival, she had punched a tenryubiito, and even then proceeded to fight a Marine Admiral, and another of the Shichibukai. But she was sent away, and had wound up here on the island and current location for their battle. And before that, there were rumors that she had beaten another one of the Shichibukai, Gecko Moriah, by pirates that had been founded in the New World known as the Rolling Pirates.

They may have been telling the truth.

"Ugh!" Finally, Jimbei collapsed with a grunt, unconcious and too tired to move. Whitey Bay followed shortly after. Luffy collapsed on one knee, gasping for air as her body almost gave out. Fighting two opponents as strong as the two infront of her was a bad idea when she had already taken a beating and had not fully recovered, and with no help no less.

Suddenly she looked to the side, the clearing being close enough to the ocean to see any oncoming ships, though a severe fog would hide things pretty well until you were maybe a few seconds away from the island.

There was a huge ship, colossus in size honestly, and Luffy's eyes widened at the sight of it. It was shaped like a giant whale, the figure head in the shape of a white whale.

"W-woah..." she said in stunned amazement as a voice rang out from the deck of the ship as a huge man with a white, crescent-shaped mustache appeared. Behind him were a large number of men of various sizes.

"Who picked a fight with my family?" among the men behind the huge man, was a familiar looking orange cowboy hat. _'Wait a minute...Ace?'_

* * *

><p>AN. Okay, sorry for the cliff hanger. I'll try and get the next chapter out right after this is posted. Hoe you guys enjoy it. And no, this is not an AcexFem!Luffy fanfic. Even if it was, it would be a brother and sister relationship. For now the genre is Adventure, the second one will be added sometime later. Anyways, please review and thank you!

Oh, and the reason why I portrayed Whitey Bay was because of how she looked in the anime and manga. Her appearence just screamed this type of personality to me. Anyways, thanks again, and bye!

Luffy: See ya!


	2. Episode 2: Fighting the WB Pirates!

A/N. So yeah, here's the second chapter. Sorry if I was a bit late getting it out. Anyways, thanks for reading and enjoy!

To Rell: Glad you're so excited and thanks! Hope you enjoy this one just as much, if not more!

To weirn018: Thanks! Enjoy!

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Thanks! And glad you liked it so much! And I sure will! Enjoy!

To Starbell Fairy: Thanks, and no he will not. At least not yet. I haven't decided what I'm gonna do yet concerning the idiot if I do put him in here. But Thatch is alive in this, cause BB-idiot didn't kill him. So yeah thanks for the review! Enjoy!

To Kenshin el: Thanks, and I tried. As for Whitey Bay, I'm not sure exactly what you mean, but if your talking about this fanfic, she's already appeared. If you're talking about the anime/manga, it was chapter 556 for the manga, and episode 462 in the anime. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

Episode Summary: Luffy winds up in a fight with Whitebeard himself, and somehow winds up getting the top four commanders involved. Can she handle another fight?

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 2: Fighting the Whitebeard Pirates!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Last time...<strong>

_"Who picked a fight with my family?" __among the men behind the huge man, was a familiar looking orange cowboy hat. _

_'Wait a minute...Ace?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Now-<strong>

Luffy wasn't sure what to feel at this very moment. On one hand, the very prescence of that man who had just yelled out at her was annoying her again, but on the other hand, Ace was there, and he had said that they'd meet again, but she doubted he meant it to be under such cercimstances. She gulped as she hoped she wouldn't have to fight these men. She had just gotten done with a grueling battle, and she wasn't sure she could fight again and survive. She had honestly been lucky that she was even still concious, unlike the other two on the ground with her.

She was praying he'd just take his friends and leave, but then again she doubted she had that type of luck. The man jumped down from the deck, followed by four others, including the man wearing the bright orange cowboy hat.

Upon closer inspection, Luffy varified that the man was indeed Ace. Glad to know that there was at least one familiar face among a bunch of potential enemies, but Luffy wasn't sure if she could count him as a friend in this situation.

She stayed silent as she watched the man carefully from her position, kneeling on the ground as adrenaline began to pump through her veins again. She tightened her grip on her twins pistols, preparred to fire them should the need call, though her body was screamming in protest over any and all further movement.

One of the four men that had followed the large man down to ground level walked up slightly, admiring the battlefield and collateral damage from the fight prior to their appearance. Luffy tilted her head in curiousity, the man's head was a perfect replication of a pineapple. Luffy stood, albeit shakily, as the man gave an impressed whistle.

"Wow! Somebody was determined to not lose. Amazing that your still concious after taking on both Jimbei and Whitey Bay." He got closer, only to have move his head slightly as Luffy fired a warning shot at his head, again not aiming to kill, just warning him to not come closer.

"Woah! Okay, we're not here to fight you-"

"That's what they said! Then Miss Priss over there started something she couldn't finish." She motioned over to the two unconcious pirates. Several members came down and picked the two up, carrying them onto the giant ship, for medical treatment.

"Ah, sorry about that. Whitey Bay sometimes says more then she should, and it gets her into trouble a lot of the time. But you're the first person to beat her, besides us, who beat her. And she had help too! Pretty good." Suddenly some guy behind Mr. Pineapple Head, as Luffy had taken to calling the man since he hadn't told him her name, spoke up.

"Hey Marco. Isn't that the 300 million beri rookie, one of the Supernovas? What's her name...'Straw Hat' Luffy! Dang she really is strong!" the man said, looking rather impressed with her as well. Luffy still looked like she was ready to shoot something, or collapse, depended on whether the adrenaline gave out or not.

"Also known as 'The Devil's Raven'." a huge man in armor added on. Mr. Pineapple Head, appearently Marco, nodded his head as he gave another impressed whistle.

"Hey Ace, weren't you telling us about her before, six or seven months ago?" Ace nodded as he got closer to get a better look at her injuries. She cocked her gun at him, though she didn't fire, when he was as close as Marco.

"Whoa there! Luffy I'm not gonna hurt you, I just want to see your injuries. Ok?" She didn't lower the gun, and instead put the other one up at the same level. She didn't know what the others would do, and she wasn't inclined to trust Ace right now. She knew he might not hurt her, but could he say the same for the others. She wouldn't lower them, at risk of getting herself killed by vengeful pirates.

"No closer. Come any closer, and I'll poke you both full of so many holes you'll make swiss cheese jealous." She stated simply. Marco placed his hand on Ace's shoulder, stopping any arguements from the man.

They both stepped back, beginning to return the huge man, who had been watching the whole exchange silently, side. He seemed to be observing her, like a hawk, and she did't like it too much. In fact, it was pissing her off. If she was supposed to be scared of the man, she wasn't right now. She growled, trying to keep from starting something that she couldn't finish. And just waited, guns still cocked and ready to fire should the need arise.

* * *

><p><strong>With Whitebeard and his four commanders-<strong>

Ace turned his gaze back to the severly injured 15 year old, who was starting to sway, dangerously to passing out. Whitey Bay and Jimbei would be fine, compared to her injuries theirs were just mere scratches from tripping after running about carelessly. Luffy looked like she had been fed into a meat-grinder 15 times before someone finally had the decency and mercy to stop. And not all of those injuries were fresh. At the very least a week old. He doudted she had fully healed when she had taken the two who were now in the infirmary aboard the Moby Dick on.

"Not all of those wounds are from her fight with Jimbei and Whitey Bay. She was in a confrontation recently." Marco stated as he also looked back at the girl. Who knows how long it was before she finally collapsed.

"Mmh...Didn't she get into a confrontation with a Marine Admiral and another Shichibukai after punching a Tenryubiito at least a week ago?" Thatch, the man who had named the girl from her wanted poster earlier, recounted, not completely sure. This got wide eyes as he continued, remembering the article in the newspaper he had gotten from the news coo. "Oh yeah, she did! Dang she's stubborn. She was more beat up then Whitey Bay and Jimbei, and still took the two on and won. Barely, but she-" He was interrupted by a shocked Ace,

"Wait a minute! She did what?" Thatch nodded as confirmed what he had just said,

"Yeah, it was in the newspaper. She had punched a tenryubiito after he bought a mermaid at the Human Auction House in Sabaody Archipelago. Made the front page-Oh wait...that might not be a good thing..." Thatch fell silent as contemplated the situation. He doubted anybody but Barthalemew Kuma, the Shichibukai she had fought prior to her arrival here, knew where she was, but you couldn't know for sure. And even if the government knew where she was, he doubted they would send Marines out hunting for her. Not when there were other pirates running amok and about.

"So what are we gonna do with her? She needs those injuries treated before they kill her, but she won't let us come near her. And why?" Thatch asked as he found a better question to ask. Ace answered the last one, having met her before, even if he knew a little about her, he at least understood her behavior, which was why he hadn't argued with Marco when said man stopped him.

"Her injuries are why she won't let us come near her. She doesn't trust anyone here but me, and even then it's questionable as to whether I won't try to kill her. You gotta remember she just fought two of our allies, and put them in the infirmary. Even if she did get off worser then them, and Whitey Bay started it, we're all potential enemies out for revenge." He gestured over to the beaten girl, pointing out all the bruises, cuts, scratches, and they were all sure by now that she was favoring her left leg.

"That makes sense. Since she attacked and hurt them, for all she knows we could try and kill her. And us just saying we're not gonna hurt her will put her at ease. There's too many of us, and there is absolutely no way she could take us all on and when in a fight. And there's no sureness that she'd make it very far if she ran. Adrenaline alone will only get you so far when your beaten to a bloody pulp."

"So how do we get her to trust us?" Ace shrugged. Though he would've acted the same way had it been him in her current position, Luffy ran on very different behavioral rules then him. This was probably the only one they both had in common.

"I don't know. Luffy's acting the same as I would in this situation, but I don't know how to get her to trust us in this situation. When I gained her trust, it under more favorable circumstances. With me being on her side, and having a common enemy at that moment in time, rather then being potential enemies to each other." He scratched the back of his neck as he began to think about how to get her to understand that none of them was going to hurt her.

Suddenly Vista came down, having heard the conversation before, and just walked right up to the girl. Luffy fired a warning shot at him, only for Vista to deflect it with a blade. He spoke up, ignoring Ace's protests to stop and not to antagonize her into fighting in the background.

"Listen, we just want to help! Now-" She fired to cause injury this time, only for it to be deflected once again as the swordsman got closer,"-Will-" Another shot, "-You-" and again, "-Stop-" yet another one, "-SHOOTING AND LET US HELP YOU!" He was way too close, and Ace could only pull Vista back as he couldn't predict Luffy's reaction to him getting so close to her when everything was turning into enemies. He didn't make it in time though as Vista was thrown backwards, Luffy having activated her Devil Fruit's abilities.

Her shirt, which had covered her stomach now ripped away at the bottom, revealing a strange tattoo that looked like a small pair of black wings that rapped around her waist, coming to a stop an centimeter or so away from her belly button.

They began to glow white as well, seeming to come alive as they peeled off of her skin, releasing glowing feathers that soon dimmed and blew away with wind. Luffy lept into the air as her new set of wings were spread wide. She landed on the top of a tree branch, not able to stay airborne for long, as her body wasn't the only thing to get damaged before she had arrived on the island. One wing was tucked farther in then the other. Kizaru had broken it when she tried to take to the air to escape one of his attacks, and it still hadn't healed yet, so it wasn't of any use at the moment.

Marco helped Vista back up on his feet. He was fine for the most part, but had gone temperarily blind thanks to the bright flash and was more then a little confused and dizzy at the moment. Marco glared at the girl, who seemd to have gone into a full-blown panic as Ace joined him.

Ace was watching Luffy with a worried look on his face. Luffy was more injured then they originally thought, as one of her wings had been injured in one of the fights as well.

Back with Whitebeard, the man turned when he felt someone tug on his coat. He turned, seeing a still exhausted and injured Whitey Bay.

"Pops, you've got to stop her before she winds up killing herself! I know I started the fight with her, but she didn't use her Devil Fruit powers then, she was too exhausted and injured to use it properly in battle. Now she's pushing it! She'll die if she keeps this up I just know it! You have to stop her! Please!" Whitebeard was about to respond when a gun-shot rang throughout the area. Luffy had just fired at Ace, and though he was fine, seeing the fact he was a Logia-type, and that bullets wouldn't hurt him, she had aimed to kill with that shot, something she hadn't done up until now during her fights one the island. She had only aimed to disable and injure. Never kill. But right now she was aiming for vital points, and Ace would have been deader then dead had he been anyone else most likely.

Marco wasn't too pleased, and Whitebeard wasn't about to let this continue.

"Marco, Ace take Vista and stay back! I'll handle the little brat!" He raised his bisento as Luffy tried to shoot him, this time though, she had a bit more control over her shooting, and wasn't aiming to kill. She was still panicking though. She missed completely, hitting the sand by Whitey Bay and himself's feet. "That's enough you!" He ordered as she hesitated with her next shot. She was running on fear, natural instincts, and adrenaline now. It was only a matter of time before Luffy collapsed unconcious, but she was doing good at being stubborn about it.

"Stay back!" She ordered in a panic. She fired again after Whitey Bay had been taken back to the infirmary by some other pirates along with a still blinded Vista. The four top commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates, were still on the beach, a bit farther back then before, and out of the way of the ongoing fight.

Whitebeard tried to knock her down by punching and knocking the tree she sitting on down, but she jumped to a different one.

Suddenly she tried to take to the air, even though she still had a broken wing. Izou intervened then from aboard the ship, shooting her uninjured wing and bringing her back down. Not without her trying to shoot someone aboard the ship though. Her aim was getting sloppy though.

Luffy landed on her feet, within arms reach of Whitebeard. She didn't stay there long though. Instead she tried a geppo, managing to get out of reach of the man, but at a great physical straign to her already over stressed body. If she wasn't about to collapse before, she was sure as heck about to now. There was no way her body could handle anymore fighting, but she appeared to be far from willingly giving up. Ace and the other four commanders growled in frustration, knowing that the longer it took to stop her, the more likely she was to kill herself in the fight. She was already well on her way to making sure she wouldn't have the ability to move on her own every again. A little more and she'd be permanently bound to a wheel-chair.

Finally they had it, and yet again, did not follow their captains orders to the letter completely. They joined in on the fight. Quickly bringing it to an end. Thankfully the only thing that needed to be done was catch her as Luffy's body had finally given out on her, and she slipped from the branch she had landed on trying to get away from Ace and the others.

Marco caught a now unconcious, beaten, and severly wounded Luffy, who would probably be out for a week at least, depending on the true severity of her wounds.

"Finally! My God, this kid knows how to cause trouble for everybody! She's almost more worse then you Ace!" ACe shrugged, more worried about whether or not she would survive her injuries without any dibilitating side effects.

They could all tell they were in for a rough time after this. And they all had a feeling that Whitebeard may want to get the girl to join the Whitebeard Pirates. She wouldn't agree right away, in fact, she might not agree at all. But Whitebeard, despite the girl's panic-induced actions earlier, had taken a liking to the girl. He wouldn't have tried so hard to stop her, and they definitely wouldn't have intervened so quickly if it wasn't the truth. But only time could tell what would happen with the girl, as Ace could attest to despite the little amount of time he had gotten to know her, Luffy's actions could never be predicted. It was impossible to do so, and you were better left not wasting the energy trying, and just going with the flow when it came to dealing with her actions.

Yep, this was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>AN. Thanks for reading. And just so you all know, Luffy didn't meant to aim for a vital spot when she shot Ace, she was just desperate to get them away from her, and wasn't really aiming like she normally would were she calmer and in a less stressful situation. It just seemed like a natural reaction, and no Vista didn't mean to antagonize her, he just wanted her to understand nobody was gonna hurt her, plus she needed medical attention like five minutes ago, but wouldn't let anyone near her so they could help out of fear. But the situation seemed perfectly rational to me. Anyways, thanks again for reading, and please review. Bye!

Luffy: See ya!


	3. Episode 3: What to do with Ravens?

A/N. Thanks for reading the last chapter! I'm so happy about the reviews I got! Even though I may have rushed the second chapter a bit. Anyways, thanks again and hope you enjoy this one as well.

To Starbell Fairy: Sure! Here's the third! Anyways, thanks and hope you enjoy this one as well.

To Rell: YAY! COOKIE! Glad to make your day! And yeah, it might be awhile before she's up and can at least move. So anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy!

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Yes, she is a huge handful. But yeah. Anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Naomi-nami16: It's fine! And sorry about that! Anyways, thanks for the review and I try! Anyways thanks again and enjoy!

To IndigoButterfly: Yeah, since I based her DF and other abilities off of the digimon Beelzemon, I may have also based certain personality traits off of him, like her temper and anger management issues. So anyways, please enjoy!

To crazzyredhead: Thanks for the link! And your right, she did need it like five days ago. Oh, and to your first review, sorry, but no romantic coupling with Ace. I said so in the first chapter incase you didn't read that part of the A/N., and besides, if it was, it would be a brother/sister relationship, which I was already planning on doing. Anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Lolstan: Thanks, and truth be told. I just wing it. Everything I write is a make it up as I go sort of thing. Anyways, thanks for the review again and enjoy!

To Vampire Revan: Hey Kaku! Ah, well I'd love to read it when they are done. Thanks, and hope you both enjoy this chapter!

Ok! That was awesome, more reviews then the last chapter...but that may be my own fault for updating twice within the time limit of at least six hours give or take a couple. Anyways, thanks again for the favoritings, alerts, and reviews guys! Ok! Time for summary and disclaimer!

Episode Summary: This takes place during the week of Luffy's recovery, just different reactions and what Whitebeard's planning to do with her. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 3: What to do with Ravens?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Moby Dick (somewhere in New World)-<strong>

Marco was in the infirmary, looking over their unconcious guest, a young female captain by the name of Monkey D. Luffy. She had been out for a while now, and thanks to the fact that her Devil Fruit didn't deactivate while she was unconcious, they were able to help fix her wings as well. The wings were jet black, and indeed reminded him of a raven, which explained, at least partly, where her second epiphet had come from. She was supposed to be out for another week thanks to the severity of her wounds. That meant that she'd be on their ship a lot longer then any of them had originally expected. But there was one little question bugging him; What would they do with her when she was fully healed? She was strong, she'd more then proven that when they first met her, and her bounty had done her no justice, nor anyone else.

That bounty was supposed to be a level of how dangerous she was, a given threat level to show how bright an idea it was to mess with her. She was far more dangerous then the World Government was willing to show. 300 million beri was not a high enough bounty for the girl, especially when she took on two New World pirates, one of them being a Shichibukai, at the same time when she was already injured and won. Yep, the government could no longer be counted on to honestly tell them the current threat level for some of the more dangerous pirates. Heck, he'd hate to admit it, but if she were at full health, she might've just been able to beat them and get away. But then again, if Luffy had been at full health they probably wouldn't have had to fight her to get her to calm down.

They had dropped off a fully healed Whitey Bay with her crew and bid her a good day, saying to take care of herself, and to not get in fights with others again. Jimbei had left the ship the next day and headed for Fishman Island. Now they just had Miss Sharpshooter to deal with.

He waited patiently, now staring at the wall, as the door to the infirmary opened, and Ace came in, stopping next to the man.

He smiled gently as he poked the unconcious girl in the forehead, getting a slight reaction was she tried to turn away, only for her injured wings to stop all movement and force her to stay still. He got a repremending glare from Marco for it, though it was somewhat amusing.

"So how do you know her anyways?" Ace stood back up as the question was asked and got this mischievous but thoughtful look on his face.

"It was during the mission in Alabasta. I got in a little arguement with some Marines and that's when she showed up. Knocked the marine right into me and through a wall." He seemed miffed about that little part, but MArco wasn't going to interrupt, instead, opting to sitting down backwards in a nearby chair. Ace followed shortly after.

"So anyways, what happened was that she wound up sitting where I was when she knocked me through the wall, and then gorged herself on my food. Idiot marines got up first, and spotted her. Kid was still shoveling food and I tell you what she said next would have classified her as the living definition of 'Devil-may-care'!"

"What'd she say that led you to saying that?" Ace smiled as he knew the man would do a face-fault.

"She said, and I kid you not, 'Hey Smokey! Why don't you sit down and eat! Whatcha' been up to?', even padded the seat next to her and everything!" Ace luaghed as she remembered the man's reaction to her antics. He had yelled at her, causing her to pout and whine insistently that he was being a meany-butt and then proceeded to tell him to lighten up. "Oh, and then she told him to lighten up after he yelled at her for the invite, and guess what she said." Marco was looking warily at him,

"I'm not sure I want to know..." he smiled a she recoutned exactly waht she said,

"Quote unquote 'You see that's why you don't have a girlfriend. You should smile more!'. Then the dude tried to capture her swearing that she wouldn't get away from him this time. The smile she gave would have put the Devil to shame. She pulled a gun on the dude and managed to put him full off ten holes, none of them having any of effect on the man. Then she just got plain reckless, in a confined space no less."

"Let me guess what happened next. You got out of that hole finally and decided that taking on the Marine might not be in either of yours best interest and took off with ehr in tow?" Ace shook his head.

"Actually we both just took off running, she was bored with the fight five seconds into it. Both of us wound up running gin the same direction. That's when I met her crew. Strange bunch. She's got a guy with green hair that reminds me of a moss ball, and a reindeer." Marco just shrugged,

"Hey, crews come in all shapes in forms." Ace nodded as the two continued their conversation.

"You know Ace, the way you talk about her, I'd think you two were siblings or something." Marco said sometime later. Ace was silent, deep in thought as he silently mulled over the commment the Phoenix had made.

"Yeah, maybe. Sometimes I think that if I had known her when she was younger, if I had met her before Alabasta, like when we were still kids. She'd be like a little sister to me." he agreed quietly as he turned his gaze over to the unconcious girl for a little while. Marco had done the same, when his eyes widened slightly as an ideal came about in his head.

"Hey Ace, what do you think of her becoming apart of our crew?" Ace turned back to him as he responded,

"That'd be cool, but even in the short time I've known her, I can tell you already. Heck, her own crew and all of her enemies could vouch for this one single fact. That girl, is 200 times more stubborn then me, and that is putting it lightly." He said, jabbing a thumb at Luffy. Marco raised an eyebrow, shrugging his shoulders in the process.

"You were stubborn, you still joined us. Heck, we basically met you under the same circumstances. You just weren't as beat up as her when we got you aboard." Ace shook his head.

"That's the thing, I just said she was was far more stubborn then me. Besides, in case you forgot. She's got a crew. All of them somewhere out there. She's gonna want to find them. Not hang around with us. She's loyal, unquestionably so. And she'd take on all the Yonko, Shichbukai, and Admirals on her own, and at the same time if it meant keeping them safe." Marco blinked slightly, though not entirely surprised.

"Hmm, I can understand that she'd want to find them. But she'd really go that far for them?" Ace nodded, his expression leaving no room for doubt or questioning.

Marco leaned back in his chair as stretched, standing up in process.

"Well, then I guess that gives us all the more reason to get her to join us." Ace just huffed slightly getting up as well.

"You can try, she may just drive you up the wall though." Marco grinned as he playfully swatted the man upside the head.

"Yeah yeah, just get your butt back to work!"

"Yes sir!" Ace stated playfully as he jogged out of the room and headed for the deck. Marco sighed as he gently closed the door to the infirmary behind him, sparing one last glance to the young girl, and then headed off in search of Thatch and Jozu. He wanted a third and fourth opinion before confronting Whitebeard on the matter of what to do with the captain of the Straw Hat pirates.

* * *

><p><strong>Later with Whitebeard-<strong>

Whitebeard sat in his chair, drinking a large bottle of sake as he watched the walls, bored. Suddenly a knock on the door alerted him to visitors.

"Come in!" he called as the large door opened. It was three of his top commanders, Marco, Thatch, and Jozu. Ace wasn't amongst them though.

"Where's Ace?" Marco just shook his head slightly as he answered,

"What does he usually do around five o' clock?" Whitebeard nodded as something that probably wasn't supposed to, went boom.

"Ah...Causing chaos." Thatch chuckle slightly as Marco spoke up,

"Okay...So what is it you wanted?" Marco came up and sat himself down in front of the man, and on the floor. Thatch followed shortly afterwards while Jpzu took to standing near the door and out of the way.

"We wnated to talk about our little 'guest'." Marco stated simply as Thatch nodded in agreement, Jozu gave no indication he was listening any longer, but they all knew he agreed with them.

"You want her to join don't you?" the man asked as Marco raised a single eyebrow,

"And you don't, yoi?" Whitebeard busted out into hearty laughter with that comment,

"Gurarararara! So what do you propose we do about the matter huh?" They all seemed thoughtful for a moment when Marco spoke up,

"Well, Ace swears she's more stubborn then him, so I'm not exactly sure how to handle her. From what we know though, she's seperated from her crew currently. We should probably ask her about them as soon as she's concious. She might be more likely to listen to us if we help her find them." Marco opted. He understood how disconcerting it could be when you don't know what happens with your crew. He wasn't sure exactly how it felt when you were the captain, but he knew that Whitebeard would understand it. He'd gone through it once before, a long time ago when he was just finding his way as a Pirate captain.

"Mmh...Yes that's the most important thing right now." Marco nodded just as a loud series of bangs and explosions resounded throughout the ship. They were coming from the infirmary.

"I think she's awake now..." Thatch said as the door slammed open, Ace standing there covered in soot and gunpowder.

"No duh! Now come on before she puts someone else in the infirmary!-" more loud bangs, "-NOW!" all them took off for the sick bay. Hopefully before someone got poked full of holes.

* * *

><p>AN. Ok! I have decided that I'm going to put Teach in the next chapter. Of course he's not gonna survive pissing off an irritable Luffy, especially when he woke her up. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading and please review! Bye!

Luffy: See ya!


End file.
